Cut stone trim is used extensively in the construction of fine buildings. The variety of its uses and construction methods adapted for each use are shown in several published works. One of the most informative of these is INDIANA LIMESTONE HANDBOOK (1979 Ed.), Indiana Limestone institute of America, Inc.
In the construction of reinforced concrete buildings, the structural members to which cut stone trim is to be attached may include steel members with slotted holes to receive the threaded ends of rod anchor bolts, which are secured with washers and nuts. The unexposed surfaces opposite the larger exposed surface of the stones are referred to as back surfaces; whereas the stone ends to be positioned in alignment adjacent to each other are referred to as the joint surfaces. This terminology is used whether the stones are applied vertically, to be supported by means other than the anchor bolts, which are then used for retention only, or horizontally, that is, actually suspended on the 90.degree. bent supporting ends of the anchor bolts.
The closest prior art known to Applicant is the system, originated by the present Applicant prior to this invention, shown on page 104 of the Indiana Limestone Handbook. That discloses that bent rod anchor bolts may be supported by heavy angles attached to concrete soffit beams. In the system there published, tapering notches are cut into the back surfaces of the stones at the joint surfaces. At the base of each notch a bore is drilled inward, parallel to the back surface of the stone, to receive the 90.degree. bent supporting end of the hanger bolt.
The system there disclosed works advantageously if the structural members, including the attached metal angles, are in perfect alignment. However, substantial variations, say more than one-half inch from side to side, are tolerated in the building structures; whereas for the building trim, no substantial misalignment can be tolerated. Where such misalignment of the structural members exists, it is often necessary to remove one or more trim stones and rework their anchoring provisions at the construction site. This not only results in delays in construction, but greatly increases the expense.